My The Best Butler
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto yang terlantar di jalanan dan yatim piatu, diangkat menjadi anak oleh ayah Sona. Tapi, Naruto mengabdikan dirinya sebagai butler di keluarga Sitri. Semula Ayah Sona tidak mau. Namun, Naruto tetap memohon dijadikan butler oleh Ayah Sona. Maka Ayah Sona mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Naruto dijadikan butler pribadinya Sona. Fic untuk Kizami Namikaze.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Sona**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort/general**

 **Setting: AU (kota Kuoh) (school life)**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Kizami Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY THE BEST BUTLER**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: Sitri Sona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hm, kenalkan namaku Sitri Sona. Aku adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dalam keluarga Sitri. Aku mempunyai kakak perempuan yang bernama Sitri Serafall. Jadi, kamilah penerus keluarga Sitri yang mempunyai perusahaan terbesar di dunia yaitu Sitri Corp.

Di rumah besar bagaikan istana dengan desain eropa ini, hanya kami berdua yang menghuni. Ditambah ada dua butler kami yang setia. Orang tua kami sudah meninggal dunia.

Ibu yang dulu meninggalkan kami. Ibu meninggal dunia karena mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkanku. Lalu disusul oleh Ayah. Ayah meninggal karena penyakit serangan jantung ketika umurku menginjak 7 tahun. Aku sangat terpukul saat itu karena Ayah yang kusayangi meninggal dunia tepat di hadapanku. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu umur Sera-nee sekitar 9 tahun. Sewaktu Ayah meninggal, ada Sera-nee dan dua butler yang menemaniku.

Sejak Ayah meninggal, penerus perusahaan dan warisan keluarga Sitri jatuh ke tangan Sera-nee. Dialah yang menggantikan tugas Ayah dalam mengurus perusahaan. Sera-nee mulai aktif bekerja sejak umurnya 13 tahun. Dia menjadi direktur termuda di perusahaan Sitri. Sampai sekarang pun, dia masih aktif bekerja mengurus perusahaan sekaligus meneruskan sekolahnya. Dia sudah duduk di kelas 3 atau kelas 12 SMA sekarang.

Sedangkan aku sendiri, aku duduk di kelas 1 atau kelas 10 SMA sekarang. Aku dan Sera-nee satu sekolah di Kuoh Academy. Kebetulan satu butler kami bersekolah juga di tempat yang sama dengan kami. Nama butler itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Warna kulitnya coklat. Dia seumuran denganku. Bahkan satu kelas denganku.

Dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Dia diadopsi oleh Ayahku menjadi anak angkat sejak umurnya menginjak 3 tahun. Aku ingat saat itu, aku dan Ayah sedang pergi menjemput Sera-nee yang sudah pulang sekolah. Waktu itu, Sera-nee baru masuk TK.

Aku pun merengek minta dibelikan es krim dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah Sera-nee. Ayahku memenuhi permintaanku. Lalu ia menghentikan jalan mobil di depan sebuah minimarket. Ayah pun mengajakku keluar dari mobil untuk pergi ke minimarket itu.

Di depan minimarket itulah, aku dan Ayah berjumpa dengan anak laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini. Anak laki-laki yang berpakaian lusuh, kotor dan jelek. Rambut pirang jabrik yang acak-acakan dan berantakan. Kedua mata biru yang sayu. Dia duduk sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding minimarket. Kedua lututnya dipeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

Kemudian Ayahku mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Aku pun berdiri mematung sambil memandangi anak laki-laki itu dalam diam. Aku berpikir, kasihan sekali melihat keadaannya seperti itu.

"Halo, nak! Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Ayahku.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Terdapat sisa-sisa air bening yang baru selesai berhenti di dua pipinya.

Dengan tersendat-sendat, dia menjawab pertanyaan Ayahku.

"A-Aku ng-nggak pu-punya o-orang tua lagi. A-aku nggak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Se-semuanya ter-terbakar. A-aku se-sendirian se-sekarang ... Oji-san," jawabnya.

Ayahku tampak tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Wajah Ayahku menjadi sedih begitu. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak laki-laki itu.

Dipegangnya bahu anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu menatap ke arah Ayahku.

"Namamu siapa nak?"

"Na-Namaku Naruto. U-Uzumaki Naruto, Oji-san."

"Umurmu?"

"Ti-Tiga tahun."

"Hm, Naruto ...," Ayahku tersenyum kecil."Mulai sekarang kamu tinggal bersama Oji-san ya. Oji-san mengangkatmu sebagai anak. Saudara laki-laki untuk kedua putri Oji-san. Kamu mau, kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu terpaku memandangi Ayah. Setelah itu, dia mengangguk cepat.

Ayah mengelus puncak rambutnya. Dia tertawa senang karena anak laki-laki itu mau ikut bersamanya.

Aku juga senang mendengarnya. Lalu Ayah menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu ke arahku. Kemudian Ayah memperkenalkan aku pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenalkan Naruto. Ini putri kedua Oji-san, namanya Sitri Sona. Kamu boleh panggil dia Sona," sahut Ayah sambil melirik ke arahku."Sona, ini Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu panggil dia Naruto. Soalnya dia seumuran denganmu. Jadi, dia adalah saudara laki-lakimu sekarang. Perlakukan dia dengan baik ya."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Sambil memegang kacamataku, aku mengulurkan tanganku pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Hai, namaku Sona."

Anak laki-laki itu menyambut tanganku agak malu-malu.

"Ha-Hai, a-aku Naruto."

"Salam kenal."

"Sa-Salam kenal juga."

Aku tetap menatap datar wajah anak laki-laki itu. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan senyumku padanya. Entahlah memang begitulah sifatku. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Setelah itu, kami membawa anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu ke rumah kami. Naruto pun diurus oleh butler tertua kami. Butler yang bertindak sebagai pengasuh dan mengurus rumah. Namanya Umino Iruka.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sitri. Ayah memperlakukannya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bahkan menyekolahkannya. Naruto berhutang budi pada keluarga kami, terutama pada Ayah. Ia mengatakan akan mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga kami sebagai butler layaknya Iruka. Tapi, Ayah tidak mau menjadikannya sebagai butler. Ayah tetap menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat di dalam keluarga Sitri.

Namun, Naruto tetap bersikeras akan menjadi butler di keluarga Sitri. Dia memohon-mohon dengan sangat pada Ayahku. Akhirnya Ayahku mengalah juga dan memperbolehkan Naruto menjadi butler.

Ayah menetapkan Naruto sebagai butler pribadiku. Naruto ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengawal dan mengikuti semua apa yang aku perintahkan padanya. Naruto pun menyanggupi tugas dari Ayahku ini dengan patuh. Dia sangat penurut.

Dengan begitu, Naruto menjadi butler pribadiku yang sah. Kemana pun aku pergi, dia selalu mengikutiku. Bahkan di sekolah, dia juga mengikutiku. Aku tidak risih ataupun malu ketika Naruto mendampingiku di mana saja. Teman-temanku menganggap kami berpacaran padahal kenyataannya bukan begitu. Aku cuek saja dan tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang selalu saja membicarakanku.

Begitulah tentang Naruto. Dia juga satu sekolah denganku di Kuoh Academy dan sekelas juga denganku.

Naruto adalah butler yang penurut, sopan, patuh dan tegas. Kadang-kadang dia menyebalkan dan kadang-kadang juga dia menyenangkan. Dia sering berbuat konyol yang berujung pada kemarahanku. Dia juga selalu menghiburku di kala aku sedih karena teringat orang tuaku. Apalagi Sera-nee juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus perusahaan keluarga Sitri. Membuatnya jarang pulang ke rumah, sekolahnya pun terabaikan, dan selalu saja bepergian ke luar negeri. Sera-nee sangat sibuk dan jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul denganku. Aku dapat memakluminya. Aku tahu pekerjaan sebagai pengurus perusahaan keluarga adalah tanggung jawab besarnya setelah Ayah telah tiada. Semuanya dilakukan Sera-nee atas dasar amanat dari Ayah dan untuk kelangsungan masa depan kami juga. Ia melakukannya tanpa terpaksa dan mengorbankan waktu masa remajanya untuk melakukan tugas-tugas berat dari perusahaan. Tapi, aku akui Sera-nee bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik sampai perusahaan itu semakin berkembang pesat di tangannya sampai umurnya menginjak 17 tahun sekarang.

Di tahun terakhirnya di Kuoh Academy, Sera-nee berusaha meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak untuk bersekolah. Walaupun kadang-kadang mendadak, dia meminta izin pada kepala sekolah ketika mendapatkan tugas dinas ke luar negeri. Dia menjadi sosok gadis yang sangat dewasa di umurnya yang masih remaja. Walaupun begitu, Sera-nee juga seorang gadis yang polos, kekanak-kanakan dan perhatian.

Jadi, tinggallah aku sendiri di rumah besar ini sekarang. Meskipun masih ada dua butler setiaku itu. Naruto dan Iruka. Mereka menemani aku dalam kesepian yang kurasakan saat ini. Apalagi sekarang Sera-nee tidak ada di rumah karena masih ada urusan pekerjaan di luar negeri. Dia pun meminta izin libur selama tiga hari pada kepala sekolah.

Ya, begitulah keadaanku sekarang semenjak Ayah meninggal. Biarpun aku merasa kesepian dan sendiri di dalam kamarku yang sangat luas ini. Masih ada seseorang yang menemaniku di dalam kamar hening ini. Dia adalah butler-ku, Naruto.

Dia tidur tak jauh dariku. Di sofa panjang yang terletak di dekat kaca jendela besar yang tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna emas, dia terbaring di atas sofa itu. Naruto selalu menjagaku setiap malam di kala aku mau tidur. Tapi, sekarang kedua mataku tetap terbuka. Aku sudah terbaring di atas kasur yang terasa empuk ini. Namun, aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu kegelisahan hatiku, yang akhir-akhir ini sangat menggangguku. Entahlah, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang bernyawa di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Itu benar-benar kurasakan ketika berada di dekat butler-ku sendiri.

Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yang nyaman ketika bersama Naruto. Butler yang selalu ada buatku. Perasaan ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa kuketahui sebabnya apa. Lalu asalnya darimana. Itulah yang membuatku bingung sekarang.

Kupikir-pikir keras beberapa hari ini, aku merasa perasaan ini adalah cinta. Ya, cinta. Aku mencintai butler-ku sendiri.

Mencintai seorang butler? Aku rasa itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Tidak memalukan seperti tundingan semua teman di sekolahku. Mereka pernah bilang padaku, menyukai dan berpacaran dengan seorang pelayan adalah sesuatu yang memalukan di kalangan keluarga bangsawan dan konglomerat. Dunia menilai jelek diri orang yang mencintai pelayannya. Itu karena status mereka yang berbeda. Pelayan berada di kelas bawah, sedangkan majikan berada di kelas atas. Dua status tersebut tidak dapat bersatu dan biasanya tidak bertahan lama. Kasusnya pernah terjadi pada hubungan salah satu temanku yang bernama Gremory Rias. Rias adalah penerus keturunan keluarga Gremory. Dia mempunyai pacar yang bernama Issei. Issei adalah supir pribadi Rias. Mereka pun saling jatuh cinta dan pada akhirnya berpacaran. Mereka berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tapi, akhirnya juga hubungan cinta mereka tercium oleh keluarga Gremory. Orang tua Rias melarang keras Rias agar menjauhi Issei dan memaksa Rias untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Issei. Rias tidak mau. Dia tetap bersikeras tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Issei. Tapi, orang tuanya tetap tidak setuju. Bahkan Rias pun dipaksa bertunangan dengan laki-laki lain. Lalu Issei pun dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai supir.

Memang begitu kenyataannya. Sungguh kisah cinta yang dramatis sekali. Setelah itu, aku dengar dari teman-teman kalau Rias mau juga bertunangan dengan laki-laki pilihan orang tuanya. Mengenai Issei sendiri, aku lihat dia sangat patah hati setelah mendengar Rias bertunangan dengan orang lain. Kebetulan juga Issei sekelas denganku. Jadinya aku tahu benar dengan keadaan Issei sekarang.

Aaah, sudahlah. Mengapa aku memikirkan mereka sih? Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, kututup mataku. Aku merasa kedua mataku mulai terasa berat. Kegelapan telah menyelimutiku sekarang. Aku pun terbawa dalam lamunan mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut pendek hitam dan bermata ungu itu, sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Dalam balutan selimut tebal yang menghangatkan dirinya, Sona terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Terbawa dalam mimpi yang menghanyutkan. Mengistirahatkan jiwa kesepiannya selama delapan tahun karena kehilangan orang tuanya.

Kini dia sudah menjadi anak yatim piatu yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto yang juga sendiri. Tiada lagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Semuanya telah hilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Orang tua Naruto meninggal karena hangus terbakar. Seseorang yang tidak dikenal telah membakar rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal sebagai pengusaha properti yang sangat sukses. Kebakaran itu terjadi begitu cepat pada saat Naruto dan orang tuanya sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Naruto yang masih kecil, ia pun tersentak bangun saat merasakan panas yang menusuk kulitnya. Setelah itu, ada seseorang yang menggendongnya dalam keadaan berasap akibat api yang telah melahap kamarnya. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat kebakaran itu, hanya menangis ketakutan melihat banyaknya kobaran api yang menjilat seluruh rumahnya. Ia berteriak histeris sambil memanggil kedua orang tuanya saat diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah tetangganya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, para petugas pemadam kebakaran pun datang untuk memadamkan api yang telah menghanguskan mansion keluarga Uzumaki itu. Dari informasi yang didapat dari para petugas pemadam kebakaran, orang tua Naruto sudah tewas terpanggang di kamarnya sendiri. Jasad mereka tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Lalu para pihak kepolisian yang tengah mengurus kejadian ini, mengatakan peristiwa kebakaran ini adalah murni perbuatan orang lain. Para polisi pun telah melakukan pengejaran untuk menangkap siapa pelakunya yang sebenarnya. Diketahui pelakunya adalah orang terdekat Ayah Naruto yang sangat menginginkan perusahaan properti milik keluarga Uzumaki itu jatuh ke tangannya. Perusahaan properti yang bernama "Uzumaki Company".

Karena peristiwa kebakaran ini, menarik perhatian pengacara keluarga Uzumaki yaitu Hatake Kakashi yang mengurus masalah ini. Pelakunya pun tertangkap juga dan langsung dijebloskan ke penjara. Pelakunya adalah asisten Ayah Naruto yang bernama Momochi Zabuza.

Setelah itu, Kakashi mengurus lagi masalah warisan dan kepemilikan perusahaan "Uzumaki Company" itu. Warisan dan kepemilikan "Uzumaki Company" itu, untuk sementara waktu jatuh ke tangan teman baik Ayah Naruto yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Jadi, Fugaku yang mengurus perusahaan Uzumaki sebelum umur Naruto menginjak 20 tahun.

Mendengar orang tuanya sudah meninggal, membuat Naruto terguncang dan sangat syok. Ia menangis seharian itu. Untuk sementara, keluarga Fugaku Uchiha yang merawat Naruto. Lalu Fugaku mempunyai istri yang baik hati. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka memiliki dua anak laki-laki.

Tiga hari tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha, membuat Naruto semakin sangat sedih. Padahal dua anak laki-laki Fugaku itu, memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, nama dua anak laki-laki Fugaku. Mereka sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara sendiri.

Tapi, Naruto tidak mau tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha. Dia tidak tahan karena Fugaku memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik. Fugaku membentaknya sebagaimana Fugaku membentak dua anak kandungnya itu. Hal itu terjadi pada saat Naruto tidak sengaja melakukan suatu kesalahan ketika Naruto berkelahi dengan Sasuke.

Dari awal, Fugaku tidak menyukai kehadiran Naruto di keluarganya. Dia juga berniat ingin merebut perusahaan Ayah Naruto itu. Makanya dia memperlakukan Naruto dengan tidak baik dan berharap Naruto pergi dari kehidupan keluarganya. Sungguh kejamnya.

Karena tidak tahan itu, Naruto memutuskan kabur dari rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dia pergi tanpa membawa apapun, hanya pakaian yang melekat di badannya. Dia pergi tanpa tujuan yang pasti karena tidak ada tempat untuknya. Dia sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Dia pun hidup terkatung-katung di jalan selama beberapa hari. Untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan, terpaksa dia mengemis di pinggiran jalan dan memelas dengan penuh belas kasihan pada orang-orang yang lewat. Hal tersebut ia lakukan demi bertahap hidup. Demi memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya, dia mengemis tanpa merasa lelah ataupun panas. Ia harus bersemangat untuk terus hidup di usianya yang masih dini.

Kadang-kadang ia menangis karena teringat dengan orang tuanya ketika melihat ada keluarga bahagia lewat di depannya. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal dunia. Pasti setelah itu, dia pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dan memilih menyendiri di tempat yang sepi.

Hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan keluarga Sitri. Keluarga Sitri memperlakukannya dengan baik. Terutama Ayah Sona, yang sangat menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia pun merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ayah lagi.

Di umurnya 6 tahun, Naruto menemui Ayah Sona di ruang keluarga. Ia meminta Ayah Sona menjadikannya sebagai butler seperti Iruka yang telah merawatnya. Dia ingin mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga Sitri karena telah memberikannya sebuah tempat tinggal untuk berteduh dan kasih sayang yang begitu berlimpah. Tapi, Ayah Sona tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Dia tetap ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai anaknya.

Naruto tetap memohon dan memohon agar Ayah Sona menjadikannya sebagai butler. Hingga pada akhirnya Ayah Sona mengabulkannya dan menjadikannya sebagai butler pribadi Sona. Tugasnya adalah melindungi Sona dan mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan Sona padanya. Ia pun mengangguk setuju dengan tugas ini.

Jadilah, Naruto sebagai butler pribadi dan suruhan Sona yang setia. Dia melindungi Sona dari berbagai bahaya apapun itu. Termasuk menjaga Sona dari teman-teman sekolah yang tidak menyukai Sona dan juga dari gangguan para fansboy Sona.

Sekarang Sona meminta Naruto menemaninya tidur di kamarnya sebab Sona takut tidur sendirian apalagi Sona selalu mendapat mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi buruk yang sangat menakutkan.

Malam yang hening dan sunyi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara merintih yang begitu menyayatkan hati.

"Kaasan ... Tousan ... Jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Karena mendengar suara itu, membuat Naruto tersentak bangun. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari baringnya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Sona-sama! Dia menggigau lagi!" ujar Naruto yang sangat panik. Ia langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Sona.

Begitu dekat, Naruto menepuk kedua pipi Sona dengan keras. Berharap sang majikan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Kaasan ... Tousan ..." Sona terus menggigau.

"Sona-sama! Sona-sama! Hei, bangun! Sadarlah, Sona-sama!" seru Naruto yang semakin panik saja dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sona berhenti menggigau. Ia pun terbangun dan membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat.

"Naruto?" katanya mendapati wajah Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan kusut.

"Sona-sama, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto yang merasa khawatir sekarang."Tadi kamu menggigau. Makanya aku membangunkanmu. Aku sangat cemas saat kamu mengalami mimpi buruk seperti ini. Jadi ..."

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Sona merangkul leher Naruto. Membuat Naruto terpaku dan berhenti berbicara. Lalu terdengar isakan halus yang mengagetkan Naruto sedikit.

'Sona-sama menangis?' batin Naruto yang merasa bingung.

Lantas Naruto membalas pelukan Sona itu. Ia membiarkan Sona menangis dalam pelukannya. Naruto tahu kalau hati Sona saat ini terguncang karena mengalami mimpi buruk yang mengingatkan Sona pada orang tuanya karena itu Sona menggigau seperti tadi.

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Naruto berwajah kusut dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sona sekarang. Pasti Sona benar-benar sedih sekali.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sona berhenti menangis. Ia melepaskan pelukan dari leher Naruto. Naruto juga melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Sona.

"Terima kasih Naruto," sahut Sona sambil mengusap-usap sisa air matanya."Kamu sudah menenangkan hatiku dengan cara memelukku. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sona-sama," Naruto mengangguk cepat. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidur lagi sana."

"Baik, Sona-sama. Sona-sama juga tidur lagi ya."

Sona mengangguk pelan. Ia pun terbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Naruto membantu menyelimuti dirinya dengan penuh perhatian. Sehingga membuat Sona sedikit terpaku.

"Oyasumi, Sona-sama."

"Hm, oyasumi."

Naruto tersenyum. Sementara Sona memasang wajah datarnya. Lalu Naruto pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya semula yaitu di sofa. Kembali ia merebahkan badannya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Kedua matanya langsung menutup.

Dalam sekejap saja, Naruto pun terlelap. Ia tidur meninggalkan dengkuran yang halus. Wajah tidurnya yang kelihatan lelah itu, menggambarkan suatu perasaan yang terpendam. Ia terbaring dalam kondisi yang cukup sehat.

Gadis yang tidak mengenakan kacamata itu, sejenak memandang lama ke arah butler-nya. Pandangannya datar tersiratkan kelembutan. Bibirnya pun tersungging sedikit ke kanan. Senyuman yang sedikit terlihat mulai muncul di wajahnya yang datar.

'Naruto, kamu memang butler setiaku. Aku akui, kamu memang sosok laki-laki yang sungguh berbakti pada keluargaku. Kamu juga baik, sopan, perhatian, penyayang, konyol dan ceria. Pokoknya kamu membuat aku merasa nyaman jika di sampingmu. Aku sadari sekarang kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Bukan hari ini, tapi sejak dulu. Ya, sejak dulu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.'

Itulah isi hati dari sang majikan. Majikan yang mempunyai rasa pada butler-nya. Cepat atau lambat, Sona akan menyatakan cintanya pada butler setianya ini. Naruto telah menjadi pengisi relung-relung hatinya yang kini telah kosong.

Tapi, apakah Sona berhasil mendapatkan hatinya Naruto?

Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

Kedua mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna ketika mendengar pengakuan Sona itu. Sona telah menyatakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto pada saat berada di lantai dua, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar Sona.

Saat itu, mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sona meminta Naruto mengantarkannya langsung ke kamarnya karena kakinya terkilir akibat terjatuh sewaktu bermain bola basket.

Kejadiannya seperti ini, Sona menantang seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam yang bernama Himejima Akeno untuk bermain bola basket setelah pulang sekolah. Pada akhirnya Sona yang memenangkan tantangan itu, Akeno yang kalah. Saking senangnya mengalahkan rivalnya yang juga menyukai Naruto, membuat Sona terjatuh saat melompat memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring sebagai tanda kemenangannya. Akibatnya salah satu kaki Sona terkilir.

Kebetulan Naruto datang mencari Sona karena Sona menghilang mendadak dari kelasnya sewaktu keluar dari kelasnya. Lalu Naruto langsung menghampiri Sona dan segera membawa Sona pulang ke rumah.

Akeno pun merasa geram dan iri karena Sona digendong ala bridal style oleh Naruto. Karena Akeno kalah dalam pertandingan bola basket itu, maka Akeno tidak boleh lagi mendekati Naruto. Ia harus menjauhi Naruto. Itulah perjanjian yang disepakatinya dengan Sona.

Kemudian beralih antara Sona dan Naruto yang kini berhadapan. Naruto menjauhkan jarak dari Sona, sesaat Sona menyatakan cintanya. Ia sungguh tidak menduga kalau majikan yang sangat dihormatinya ini, menyukai dirinya. Dirinya yang jauh di bawah. Dia hanyalah seorang butler.

"Sona-sama, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu menyukai aku. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu karena aku adalah butler-mu. Aku tidak pantas untuk kamu cintai. Aku harap kamu bisa melupakan perasaanmu itu," jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut."Maaf, jika perkataanku ini sangat mengecewakanmu. Aku harap kamu memahaminya, Sona-sama."

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli siapapun kamu. Aku tidak peduli statusmu apa. Kamu adalah laki-laki yang sangat berarti bagiku. Kamu selalu menemaniku di kala aku sedih dan senang. Kamu selalu melindungi aku. Kamu selalu menjagaku. Kamu memang butler-ku. Kamu adalah butler-ku yang terbaik dan sangat aku cintai sepenuh hatiku. Aku tidak mengharapkan kamu menerima cintaku ini. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima cintaku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan semua ini padamu sebelum terlambat. Dengan begitu, aku merasa lega karena telah memberitahukan semua ini padamu."

Naruto pun tertegun dengan perkataan Sona barusan. Wajahnya berubah datar. Bersamaan Sona membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Sona kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya yang masih sakit, tidak mampu menahan beban badan Sona yang ingin berjalan. Sehingga Sona oleng ke arah kanan.

GREP!

Tubuh Sona ditahan oleh Naruto. Naruto memegang dua bahu Sona dari arah depan. Mereka bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hati-hati, Sona-sama. Kakimu masih sakit."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, biar aku berjalan sendiri. Kamu pergi saja ke kamarmu."

Dengan tegas, Sona menepis dua tangan Naruto yang memegang dua bahunya. Naruto terperanjat.

"Sona-sama ..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sona mulai melangkah lagi. Wajahnya kusut begitu karena kecewa, cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto.

Tapi, kali ini agak berbeda. Tangan Sona diraih oleh Naruto. Membuat langkah Sona terhenti sejenak. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Sona-sama."

Giliran kedua mata Sona yang membulat sempurna karena mendengarnya. Kemudian, Naruto langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

Sona pun tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Ia benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Naruto ... Apa benar kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Sona dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak bohong. Sejak kecil, aku sudah mencintaimu, Sona-sama."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu menolakku tadi? Kenapa secepat itu, kamu berubah pikiran?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang sedikit sayu.

"Itu karena aku merasa segan padamu, Sona-sama. Karena status kita yang berbeda. Kamu adalah majikanku dan aku adalah butler-mu. Majikan dan butler tidak dapat bersatu dalam cinta. Tapi, karena perkataanmu tadi, kamu tidak peduli siapa aku. Kamu tidak peduli statusku apa. Perkataanmu membuatku sadar dan sekaligus senang. Kamu telah menghapus rasa keraguanku selama ini. Sona-sama, aku mencintaimu. Selamanya kamu adalah majikan yang kucintai."

Sona sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Lalu membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Iya, Sona-sama. Aku tahu itu."

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Sona-sama lagi. Panggil saja aku Sona ya."

"Tapi, dengan akhiran chan, boleh nggak?"

"Nggak boleh. Aku nggak suka sama panggilan akhiran chan seperti itu. Cukup Sona saja."

"Baiklah, Sona-sama!"

"Ah, tuhkan, kamu tetap panggil aku Sona-sama."

"Hehehe, maaf. Baiklah, Sona."

"Nah, bagus tuh. Baru aku suka."

"Hehehe ...!"

Naruto menyengir lebar. Sedangkan Sona tersenyum simpul. Mereka berpelukan erat dalam suasana bahagia. Suasana berbunga-bunga tampak tercipta di sekitar mereka sekarang.

Seorang pria berambut hitam diikat satu, yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sona. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat kemesraan yang tercipta antara majikan dan butler. Namanya Umino Iruka. Seorang butler tertua di rumah itu dan sekaligus pengasuh Naruto dan Sona sejak tuan besar meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Kini urusan rumah tangga keluarga Sitri sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Iruka. Dia juga menjadi orang tua bagi Sona, Naruto dan Serafall.

"Ternyata Naruto-chan dan Sona-sama saling menyukai. Pasti Sera-sama juga akan merestui hubungan kalian ini. Tapi, sayangnya Sera-sama sedang berada di kantornya sekarang. Dia pasti sangat senang mendengar berita ini kalau Sona-sama sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto-chan," gumam Iruka yang ikut berbahagia."Selamat buat kalian berdua!"

Begitulah akhirnya. Kisah cinta majikan dan butler. Kisah yang bahagia dan mengantarkan pada sesuatu yang akan lebih membahagiakan. Cinta yang selalu menyatu di antara Naruto dan Sona. Begitu mengesankan sekali. Itulah kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita terbaru update nih!**

 **Untuk Kizami Namikaze. Ceritamu ini, saya buat dalam bentuk one shoot. Nggak apa-apakan? Gimana? Apa kamu suka dengan ceritanya? Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu dari saya.**

 **Berikan review-mu setelah membaca cerita ini ya.**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Minggu, 29 November 2015**


End file.
